greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Brutus Armaggon
Lieutenant Commander Brutus Armaggon was the leader of the Eels of Kul Tiras during the Great War. History 'Brutus Armaggon' was the cover identity for an otherwise nameless sleeper agent of the Malachite Hand. The cover identity of Brutus Armaggon was that of a man of a military family of Kul Tiras, whose predecessors had always served in the navy. Posing as a distant cousin of this family, Brutus Armaggon's legitimacy was not questioned, as he claimed to be of a distant family offshoot that had migrated to Balor. He was sent to Kul Tiras when he was rather young, and thus considered the island his home and himself a Tirasian. At some point, he met and befriended Xanthus Alverold. Xanthus proudly introduced him to his wife, Princess Elaine Proudmoore. A mutual attraction between the two led to an affair, and from their union a child was born: Julius. Though Xanthus forgave his wife, and she soon bore him a child as well, he cut ties with Brutus. To ensure he would stay away from Elaine, Xanthus had Brutus transferred into the Eels. 'Brutus Armaggon' served with distinction in the navy and excelled at the rigorous training for amphibious combat speciality as demanded by the eels. His physical prowess, quick thinking, and tactical genius impressed his superiors and he was quickly promoted. Perhaps most impressive was his fanatical devotion to Mnesthes and seemingly unwavering loyalty to his Commodore, Namor Periandrius. Namor recognized his loyalty and ability, and rewarded him by making him the leader of the Eels. He commanded the legion with ruthlessness and precision. The Great War Periandrius tasked the eels with the capture of a powerful mage who interfered in the purging of Lightists from Kul Tiras. The mage was alleged to have taken up refuge in the Hesperian town of Seashire. The Eels, lead by Armaggon, descended on the town just as it had just been occupied by forces from Stromgarde. Utilizing skill and special weapons, the Eels managed to surprise and capture their target, the Council of Tirisfal’s Guradian Scavell, and Elrich, a Crimson Cabalist of Stromgarde. They successfully egressed back to Kul Tiras with their prisoners, and managed to set Seashire’s grainery ablaze so as to starve the occupying Stromgardians. He later found Namor on Zul'Dare and was sent with his Eels through the hidden tunnels of New Barsmouth to engage their enemy in a surprise attack. Armaggon was, however, overcome by the Highlord of the Esoteric Order, the Benefactor named Xalmor Windrunner. Afterwords his arms were maimed, he was stripped of his gear and taken prisoner. He had, however, successfully kept Xalmor and his Stromgardian allies, led by Garn, from entering the battle, ensuring that Namor's forces gained victory. Brutus Armaggon was traded as a prisoner for Iphis Galmin. When Namor Periandrius forged an alliance with Xalmor Windrunner, Brutus Armaggon was greatly displeased, for Xalmor had maimed him. Nonetheless, Xalmor appeared to remain loyal. Brutus himself was given a weaponized prosthetic to replace the hand he had lost to Xalmor. Once in Boralus, however, Brutus Armaggon betrayed Periandrius' schemes to Elaine Proudmoore, for he did not believe that Periandrius served pagankind, only himself. Periandrius was arrested, and during the battle for Kul Tiras, Phorcys unleashed the Vision, revealing the heresies of Men'heva. This led to Brutus Armaggon realising that the Malachite Hand was destined to join the Malefactors of Xalmor Windrunner, who obeyed Xaxion Drak'eem. Brutus revealed himself as a member of the Malachite Hand to Xalmor, and asked to join the Malefactors. Xalmor inducted him into the order and requested all the information Brutus had on the Malachite Hand. Brutus followed Xalmor to Zul'Dare and assisted in the taking of Grinwillow. He gained knowledge that Melusine had been brought to Kul Tiras, and took a team to secure her. During the trip, he visited Elaine and his son. Family tree Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Humans